


Calm In The Eye Of The Storm

by JustLyra



Series: The kinky adventures of Bambi & Jorge [6]
Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, D/s, M/M, Over stimulation, Safewords, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLyra/pseuds/JustLyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swamped by the shitstorm we're all swamped by right now Alex needs someone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stormbound

**Author's Note:**

> If your opinions on the Marc/Vale saga are different to the ones expressed in this fic then please remember that a) it's fiction b) I'm entitled to an opinion too and c) IT'S ALL MADE UP!

Four                                               Thank you for what you text Hector

Private                                          No worries. There are lines that should never be crossed. Is your Mama ok?

Four                                               Agreed. Yeah she's fine.

Private                                          Good, you know where I am if you need anything.

*

Four                                               Why did you ask after Mama? Not Marc or my father? Or me?

Private                                          Your brother is annoying enough that this will probably make him even better... From what I've seen your Papa is as tough as nails. I know you'll be fine because you are far stronger than people think. Your Mama is your Mama. If someone did that at my Mama's home...

Four                                               I know what you mean. She's good though.

Four                                               Don't tell anyone, but I think she's the toughest...

Private                                          I'm not that surprised. It's the same here.

*

Four                                               I don't know what to do

Private                                          What do you want to do?

Four                                               I don't know

Private                                          What do you need?

Four                                               Something I can't have

Private                                          What?

Four                                               I need someone to fuck me. No games. No bullshit. Just hard enough to make me forget. I can't go to the club because there are too many eyes everywhere right now. I can't go to a bar because that would mean I had to pull a random girl and that will just make me feel worse. I can't come to you because the stakes are too high if we get seen. And I can't come to you because I need it to be different

Four                                               I've tried to sort it myself, but it just hurts. I feel like my head is going to explode.

Private                                          What do you mean it hurts?

Four                                               I got too rough. It's fine. It's not bad. Just didn't add what I hoped it would

Private                                          Be careful. Those are not injuries you want. Safety is the number one rule remember          

Four                                               I know. I'm just falling to bits. They were in my house... My Mama's home... I just... Sorry, I shouldn't be bothering you with this

Private                                          You're not bothering me. You never bother me. Ok?

Four                                               Ok. Thanks

Private                                          Can you get to El Prat by 5?

Four                                               I can't come to Switzerland. I can't fly into Italy. I'll get lynched

Private                                          I'm not in Switzerland

Four                                               Where are you?

Private                                          Somewhere else ;-)

Private                                          It's private, there are not that many MotoGP fans live here and you can get from airport to house without being seen.

Private                                          No-one knows I'm here so even if you got spotted at El Prat there would never be a connection

Four                                               Will this change things?

Private                                          Maybe. I don't know

Four                                               I don't know if I want things to change

Private                                          It's not a big change really. Just giving you what you need. Like I did with R. That's all it is really

Four                                               What do I tell people? What do I tell Marc?

Private                                          What did you tell him before?

Four                                               Just that I met someone. He assumed it's new and I just like it being just for me

Private                                          So stick with that. Don't make it complicated.

Four                                               You don't mind?

Private                                          Would I have suggested it if I minded?

Private                                          Not pressuring you, but I need to let the jet people know in the next fifteen minutes if we want the 5pm slot.

Four                                               Yes. We want it. I want it

Four                                               I need it

Private                                          They're expecting you at 5. Wheels up at 5.30

*

@mallorcajorge1987 DM       Hey. I'm gonna have to change plans. Something has come up. I won't be back in time. Sorry.

@ricardcgonzalez DM             Something? Or someone?

@mallorcajorge1987 DM       Does it matter? I can't make it. Please give Fer my apologies.

@ricardcgonzalez DM             Be careful.

@mallorcajorge1987 DM       I'm always careful.

@ricardcgonzalez DM             Normally you are. This is a huge risk in the middle of a huge shitstorm.

@mallorcajorge1987 DM       I'm being careful.

@ricardcgonzalez DM             No condoms? Risking being seen in the middle of the biggest MotoGP shitstorm in living memory? That's careful?

@mallorcajorge1987 DM       We're both tested. We won't be seen. I'm in London.

@ricardcgonzalez DM             Which means you are exclusive? How do casual and exclusive combine?

@ricardcgonzalez DM             That still means 2 airports. Carpark staff. Taxi drivers. Etc. Etc.

@mallorcajorge1987 DM       Look I don't know how they combine. They just do. I wasn't asking your permission, or your opinion, just letting you know I can't make the party.

@ricardcgonzalez DM             Just be careful mate. I don't want to see you get hurt again.

@mallorcajorge1987 DM       I'll be fine.

@mallorcajorge1987 DM       But thanks. For the concern.

*

Marc                                              Fancy Rufea tomorrow?

Alex                                                I can't, sorry

Marc                                              You off with the mystery girl/guy again?

Alex                                                Yeah. Sorry

Marc                                              Don't be sorry! Am I ever going to meet them? Or even find out if it's a guy or girl?

Alex                                                Probably not. Meet them I mean. It's a guy

Marc                                              Please be careful. I know this whole thing is about me and my life, but they'll jump on you if they get a chance.

Alex                                                I know. It's ok. He needs to be safe too

Marc                                              He needs to be safe?

Alex                                                Yeah. He can't be public either, so don't worry

Marc                                              Because he'd face the same hassle? Or because of something else?

Alex                                                Same hassles. Something else?

Marc                                              I didn't know if he was married or something.

Alex                                                Lol no, he's not married. I've realised I like guys, not had a complete moral lobotomy

Marc                                              Yeah I know. Sorry. Please forget I said that.

Alex                                                Forgotten already

Marc                                              So same hassles. Someone from the paddock?

Alex                                                I'm not telling you

Alex                                                Not because I don't trust you or anything. Just because I need to keep it to myself for now

Marc                                              You are safe though? He's not doing anything bad?

Marc                                              Look, I saw the marks. So if you are in trouble? If he's blackmailing you or something then we can sort it out. If you want it to be sorted out.

Alex                                                It's fine. It's all safe

Alex                                                The marks were consensual

Marc                                              Promise?

Alex                                                I promise

Marc                                              Kinky bastard...

Alex                                                Pfft says you the vampire (I saw the marks on her neck when she was sneaking out on Tuesday morning) and I heard the two noises... The sound of slapping skin and her 'Ow' doesn't leave much working out to do....

Marc                                              Ok. We should end this conversation now.

Marc                                              Glad you are safe though.

Marc                                              And I hope it helps.

Marc                                              And I'm sorry. This all feels like it's my fault.

Alex                                                Not your fault. So not your fault.

Alex                                                But yes. Let's not talk about *that* anymore!

Marc                                              Have a good weekend xx

Alex                                                And you xx

*

Marc                                              Please don't yell at me. I just have to ask.

Alex                                                Have to ask?

Marc                                              I know you like them older. And you've always liked brunettes.

Alex                                                And?

Marc                                              It's not Vale? I just... I don't trust him.

Alex                                                Fucking hell Marc!!!

Alex                                                No. It's not Vale.

Alex                                                A) If it had been do you think I'd be going there after what he's done?

Alex                                                B) Have you seen Linda?!?!?

Marc                                              Yeah. Sorry. I just had to check.

Marc                                              Oh yeah, I have seen her....

Alex                                                Exactly. Fuck off and stop annoying me now xx

Marc                                              Love you too xx

*

Four                                               Just in the limo. Bit flashy no?

Private                                          Sometimes the best place to hide is in plain sight.


	2. Storm Damage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one needs some warning. It's not going to be anything unexpected. Just read the tags...

"Hey..."

Walking in as Jorge stepped back, Alex smiled, putting his bag down in the corner, looking around, "Hi. Nice place..."

"Thanks," Jorge shrugged, trying to keep casual, smiling as Alex toed off his shoes, instinctively copying his socked stance, "Everyone thinks I lived in London then left. In reality it's still the place I run too when I want to get away. You ok?"

"No," Alex shook his head, his fingers curled into his palms, fisted by his side, eyes wide, "I don't think I am... I need..."

"What do you need?" Stepping closer, not touching, but almost, Jorge's eyes burned into Alex, the intensity mesmerising, "What do you want?"

"I want..." Feeling himself harden, just with a look and a tone, Alex's cheeks flushed, his words falling out quickly, "I know I said no games, but I need something... I need to be taken apart... Please... Please help me..."

Pushing Alex back against the wall Jorge smashed their mouths together, teeth clashing painfully, Alex whimpering as his head connected with concrete, Jorge not stopping, his hands going around him, pushing under the waistband of his jeans and finding his ass, gripping tight, pulling his cheeks apart, gesture threatening and promising, and grounding.

*

"Get naked and get on the bed..." Pulling away, tugging on Alex's bottom lip with his teeth, Jorge tried to catch his breath, the kiss so long and hard his lungs were burning, "Hey..."

Hands on his belt, t-shirt cast aside, Alex stopped, looking at Jorge, both of them breathless and hard, "Yeah?"

"Are you sure you want _this_? You said different before..."

Opening his belt, Alex pushed his jeans to the floor, stepping out of them and looking back up at Jorge, boxers doing nothing to hide how turned on he was, "I need this..."

"Ok," His cock ready to explode in his pants Jorge nodded, slow and methodical, his brain ticking over, "Ok... Safeword?"

"Same as always," Sensing Jorge's apprehension Alex pushed down his boxers, kicking them aside, Jorge's eyes drawn to his cock, Alex's thumb reaching for his own tip, hissing as he swiped pre-cum, making a show of sucking it from his thumb, smirking as Jorge marched toward him, tongue pushing into Alex's mouth, stealing the taste, barrelling them toward the bedroom.

*

Clothes shed Jorge clambered onto the bed, Alex launching their mouths back together, nipping and biting, hands pulling and scratching at skin, the neediness filling the atmosphere, Alex whimpering into his mouth as their cocks came in contact, rubbing against each other, almost rutting, like animals, until Jorge trailed his mouth down Alex's neck, leaving little red marks on his skin, caring not a jot about what might be seen, until he was attacking Alex's nipples; mouth on one, hot wet heat and sharp teeth making him keen and wail, fingers on the other, flicking hard, tugging harder, pleasure and pain rolling together to become one.

*

Sitting on Alex's thighs, the younger man stomach down, Jorge brought his hand down on his rump, handprint appearing instantly, Alex wailing over the crack, "More?"

"More," Pushing his ass up as much as the position allowed, Alex's tone was begging, "Please Jorge... Sir... Please more..."

"As you request," Reining slaps down on Alex, his skin turning redder as his wails turned into whimpers,  Jorge felt his hand beginning to sting, but kept on, needing to give what Alex needed to receive."

"Oh god... Fuck..." Losing his mind in the pain, everything stinging, burning enough to take his brain away from everything that worried him, Alex tried to breathe, Jorge barely giving him time between slaps.

"Spread..." Jorge barked, forcing Alex to reach back, grip his own painful cheeks, the hiss making Jorge smile, pumping a blob of lube onto his finger, not a huge amount, just enough, Jorge pressed his finger against Alex's hole, relentless, but not too hard, until Alex's body relented, letting his finger push in, Alex whimpering at the burn, "What colour are you at Alex?"

"Green."

"Good boy," Crooking his finger, finding Alex's prostate with a firm rub, Jorge pushed back his doubts, wanting to give Alex what he needed, "Don't you dare cum..."

*

"Not yet..." Ripping his fingers from Alex, going back to spanking him hard, his hand on fire, Alex's skin red, Jorge bit his lip at the pain, Alex's pleading voice softer, quieter, the younger man trying to curl into himself, his legs trapped by Jorge, his hands by his side, cock trapped on the duvet, "Soon... What colour are you at? Alex..."

Every inch of his body screaming 'Red' Alex bit his lip hard, tasting copper, needing something he hadn't been able to reach yet, wanting to escape his own body, "Green... Green..."

"Ok..." Thwacking his hand back down, five times in quick succession, before pushing three fingers back into him, slight scratch of a fingernail on his rim as they pushed in, Jorge crooked his fingers determinedly, Alex's back arching, "Good boy... You can cum now..."

"I can't..." Alex wailed, trapped on a ledge he couldn't step off, his body frozen, Jorge's fingers buried inside him being joined by his other hand snaking around and finding Alex's cock, "I can't... I can't... I'm stuck... I can't... I.... CORKSCREW! Oh god corkscrew! Sorry sorry..."

Rolling onto his side instantly, Alex's safeword bouncing off the walls and making him jump, Jorge pulled Alex to him, tucking the sobbing bundle into his body, head under his chin, arms around him tight, "Ssshh it's ok... I've got you"

"I can't," Alex wept, everything hurting, everything wrong and confusing, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..."

Pressing a kiss to Alex's forehead, cursing himself for not trusting his instincts as the younger sobbed, Jorge pulled him in a little tighter, "You have nothing to be sorry for. It's ok. Everything is ok... You're safe here."

*

"No..." Clinging to Jorge, the older man moving, Alex whimpered, his body aching, his cock still rock hard, "Please don't leave me."

"I'm not..." Jorge tilted his head up with a gentle finger, pressing a soft kiss to his mouth, "I'm just getting the cover, you're shivering..."

"Oh," Feeling stupid, young and stupid, Alex lessened his grip slightly, "Sorry."

"I told you," Jorge pulled the cover up, tucking it around Alex, his smile soft, "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"But I..."

"Safewords are there for a reason Alex..." Cupping Alex's face with a gentle hand, Jorge smiled, "I'm so glad you trusted me enough to use it... I wouldn't want to cross that line... So please, no more sorries..."

"Thank you," Moving to hug Jorge tighter Alex whimpered, his cock painful when it brushed skin.

"No need for that either..." Looking between them, then back up at Alex's red rimmed eyes, Jorge leant up on his elbow, fingers reaching for Alex, shushing the wince, "It's ok... Let me help, then you can sleep..."

"I don't know if..." Letting out a guttural moan as Jorge's thumb swiped over his tip, soft, gentle, almost luxurious Alex's jaw went slack, "Oh fuck..."

"Just relax... You're safe here... It's ok..." Leaning in to nibble on Alex's neck, tiny nips being soothed by a warm tongue, Jorge trailed a path down, not too much, but not teasing either, until his breath was ghosting over Alex's cock, Alex grunting as Jorge's tongue flicked out, little cat licks accompanying gentle, but firm fingers, tongue occasionally moving down, over his balls, finding that spot, that had Alex arching his back, a slow ripple of pleasure washing over him as his body finally allowed him to drift over the edge, cum spurting over Jorge's hand, some getting on his face, neither caring, one just needing and the other just giving.


	3. Repair Work

On his back, Alex curled around him, Jorge pressed a kiss to his hair, involuntary smile crossing his face at the soft noise from Alex as he snuggled in tighter. Wriggling his toes, getting cramp in his leg, but not willing to move, he looked at the ceiling, following a tiny crack in the paint, trying not to think too much, unable to stop himself.

*

"Hey..." Nudging Alex softly, smiling as the younger man tightened his hold on him, Jorge stroked his back gently, "Hey, you need to let me up or we're going to be sleeping in a puddle..."

Alex opened one eye, frown on his face turning into a slightly amused smile, disentangling  his legs from Jorge's, "Sorry..."

"Stop saying sorry..." Kissing his head, Alex rolling onto his back, wincing slightly, Jorge got out of bed, unashamedly naked as he padded to the en-suite, door not quite fully shut as he had a piss, washing his hands before looking in the mirror, washing his face, dried cum still there, like a beacon blaring 'what the fuck are you doing?', before going back into the room, Alex still awake, "You hungry?"

Only realising when asked that he hadn't eaten since breakfast, and was actually starving, Alex nodded, "Yeah."

"Chicken and noodles ok?" Opening a drawer Jorge pulled out a clean pair of boxers, tugging them on, "Do you want anything else?"

Shaking his head Alex smiled politely, "No, whatever you are making is fine..."

"I'm not making it," Jorge chuckled, "I'm ordering it from downstairs."

"It's still fine," Alex laughed, stretching out, wincing again, "Urgh..."

"Do you want a shower? Dinner will be at least 30 minutes..."

"Yeah," Sitting up, head spinning slightly, Alex frowned, "Maybe not, bit wobbly..."

"Give me five minutes to order food and then I'll give you a hand."

"Ok," Dropping back down onto the pillow as Jorge left Alex sighed, body aching, but in a good way, not thinking about the warmness of Jorge, or being there.

*

"Fuck..." Throwing his head back, connecting with the tiles, Jorge grunted, the shower moving quickly from him helping Alex stand steady, to soapy hands exploring amidst a messy kiss, to Alex, on his knees, looking up at Jorge with _those_ wide eyes as he swallowed Jorge whole, no games, no tease, just hot wetness surrounding him as Alex pulled him toward the edge, "Christ..."

Licking his lips, swallowing it all, Alex got up, still slightly shivery, but secure, "Ok?"

"More than," Breathy, Jorge tugged Alex closer, mouth on mouth, tongue swapping the taste, not thinking or caring about tasting himself, Alex hard again against his stomach, "Hands on the wall..."

"I'm sore..."

"I know..." Kissing him again, Jorge manoeuvred them round, Alex braced on the wall, taking a sharp breath as he dropped to his knees, littering Alex's back with gentle kisses, parting his cheeks with gentle fingers, his hole red, Alex hissing as Jorge flicked out his tongue, running it down his cleft, lavishing attention on him, making him whimper.

"Please..." Sounding utterly wrecked, exhaustion mingling with renewed desire, his cock bobbing in mid air, Alex's fingers scrabbled at the wall, "Jorge please..."

Moving his hand, wrapping it around Alex's cock, pumping him slowly, gently, Jorge let his tongue wander, lavishing the spot behind his balls with attention, throwing him in the abyss quickly, sharing another kiss after, lazy and languid, tongues tangling, losing track of time until Jorge was cursing, grabbing a towel and dashing along the hallway to answer the door.

*

"That was so nice," Flopping onto the sofa, wincing slightly, Alex rubbed his stomach, "Thanks."

"No worries," Settling down next to him, both of them clad in joggers and t-shirts, Jorge picked up the remote control, "Movie?"

"Yeah," Watching Jorge flick through the choices, voicing opinions on each choice, Alex settled his head back on the sofa, chuckling, shrugging at Jorge's curious look, "Just wondering how many heads would explode if a photographer appeared at that window now..."

"Well, given that we're on the 6th floor mine certainly would..." Jorge chuckled dryly, "But I know what you mean."

"Thanks. For earlier," Blushing, Alex trailed off, shrugging at his loss of words.

"It's fine," Selecting a movie they both agreed on, Jorge sat back, arm extended out on the back of the sofa, "It's what you needed and that's what I'm here for."

"Yeah..." Chewing on his lip, Alex paused, then moved, settling himself against Jorge, head on his shoulder, hand on his chest, voice unsure, "Is this ok?"

"Is this what you need?" Wrapping his arm around Alex's shoulder, both of them wriggling slightly until they were comfortable, Jorge pressed a kiss to his hair.

"Yes," Alex nodded, feeling like he had a safety blanket wrapped around him, "It is."

"Then it's ok. All ok."


End file.
